Introducing Me (ViktorXMindy)
This is a Christmas gift for Fuzzy~! It’s a little song article for Viktor and Mindy~ Summary Mindy is highly curious and wants to get to know Viktor more, Viktor doesn’t know how he should tell the female St. Bernard pup about himself which leaves him stammering for words making his crush highly more curious about him. How exactly does he tell her? Story Both pups were lying near the fireplace, cuddling next to each other before Mindy moved her head from Viktor’s fur and she looked into his green eyes. “Viktor?” She asked curiously, the same sign of curiosity shined in her eyes. “Hm..?” Viktor asked picking up his head to look in her direction. “Can you please tell me more about yourself?” She asked a grin soon plastering her face making a face of surprise appear on Viktor. “Wh-What’s making you ask such a thing?” He asked stammering a bit as he spoke towards his girlfriend.. Mindy stood up and looked at him her serious, but playful look on her face. “Because I want to know more about you that’s why,” She answered. “Is it wrong for a pup to ask more of her boyfriend?” Viktor stood up as she did a blush now covering his cheeks. “Well... no” He answered her before she stepped forward causing him to step back. “Come on Vicky please tell me~?” She asked in a cheerful voice stepping closer to him, her voice as smooth as silk, which was one of many things that caused him to fall for her in the first place. “Um..I..” He spoke with short pauses trying to think of something quickly so he could tell her more about him. He was thinking as he backed up before his back paw bumped into the radio, and soon the sound of a certain song played. This caused Viktor to pick up his ears at the tone and a smile came to his own lips before he moved to the beat and started to circle Mindy. Mindy giggled at his acts. “Viktor what are you doing?” She said in between the giggles. Viktor still smiled towards her before he soon started to sing to the tone. “I'm good when it comes to mealtime, I think lyrics need to have a chime, And you're not asking, But I'm one that tends to crash. I eat honey, but only made by bees, please, And, sometimes, I drink it with teas. Otherwise it seems to be really runny to meeeee. And I, I really like when you wag your tail! And I love you when you say my naaaaaaame.” Mindy began to giggle as he continued to sing causing the pup to blush some when she heard the words at the end of the first verse of the song. “If you wanna know, here it goes. Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows, If we're close, gonna let you see everything, But remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress, But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest, But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart, Will you ask for it? For your purusin’, At times confusin’, Slightly amusin’... Introducing me!” Mindy was following Viktor at the sound of the beat giggling away at the song. “Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do. La da da da, La da da da da da da, da.” There was a pause between the song as Viktor caught his breath, but he wasn’t done just yet he was coming up with more tunes as he sang. “I’d never trust a cat to watch my food. And I really hope you’d, Be mine forever, And what I’m saying is really bizarre. I like my star And when it's sub zero And plants with giant stems. I love the sound of violins and making someone smilieieieieile...” Viktor took one last breath to finish the last part of the song as Mindy smiled at his words still as Viktor picked the beat back up by finishing the last of the chorus. “If you wanna know, here it goes. Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows, If we're close, gonna let you see everything, But remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress, But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest, But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart, Will you ask for it? For your purusin’, At times confusin’, Possibly amusin’... Introducing me!” “Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to, So be careful when you ask next timeieieieime.” “So, if you wanna know, here it goes. Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows, If we're close, gonna let you see everything, But remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress, But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest, But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart, Will you ask for it? For your purusin’, At times confusin’, Hopefully amusin’... Introducing me! Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do. Do do do do... Introducing me!” Viktor was taking in some breaths of air as he tried to catch his. Mindy had the biggest, brightest grin on her face before she squealed and ran over to him and hugged him tight. “Viktor you’re so silly!” She said as she fell in love with the song he just sang. Viktor chuckled and set a paw on her back. “I know I am my snowflake.." Category:Song Articles Category:Song Aricle Category:Couple Category:Fanon Category:Fanon song article Category:Movie Songs Category:258Raindrop song articles Category:Songs Category:Gift